Dark Land
by mesaanya
Summary: Will Starla and her friends be able to thwart the newest evil plot by Kale and Morgana?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This fic is based on the story under the lost story same title by someone named "Morning Glory" I found about 10 years ago on the Internet and saved. Since then the website is long-gone and her e-mail adress is defunct too, so I couldn't contact her. I hope it's alright with everyone.

I re-vamped the story quite a bit, corrected spelling, etc. Enjoy!

* * *

( Kale paces back and forth in front of her Thornwoods Castle.)

( Morgana appears.)

Morgana: Kale, these Jewel Rider brats have made a fool out of you too many times!

Kale: Lady Kale for you. And really, I don't think you could do any better.

( Morgana's face gets furious for a while, then she calms down.)

Kale: So, do you have any ideas?

Morgana: Actually, I do. I decided I will lend you more power to create the dark side of Avalon using the Dark Stone.

Kale: Sounds like a good place for me to rule... I think I'll call it the Dark Land.

Morgana: And this place will make the Jewel Riders' enchanted jewels work against them.

Kale: Hm, like antimagic? Sounds even better...

Morgana: You must go into the Wild Magic. Remember, I will be watching you.

( Morgana disappears.)

Kale: The Dark Land shall be under my control, and soon, all of Avalon!

( She laughs loudly.)

* * *

( Splashes are heard in the lake beside the Crystal Palace.)

( Queen Anya walks over to the lake and kneels down to the water.)

Queen Anya: Starla!

( Starla splashes and pops her head up from under the water.)

Queen Anya: Starla, there is something on the jewel map that you should see.

Starla: All right. Hold on a second.

( She dives back under the water. Then she pops her head back up and so does Fallon and Tamara.)

( They hop up onto the edge of the lake and hold up their jewels. Their mermaid fins turn back into legs and they get up and head for the Crystal Palace.)

( Queen Anya points to a strange light on the jewel map. Tamara looks over at it.)

Tamara: Isn't that the symbol for Wild Magic?

Starla: That looks like the same symbol we saw on Merlin's maps!

Fallon: Where is it?

( Queen Anya points again.)

Queen Anya: It's hard to tell. It disappears and reappears.

Tamara: It looks like it is in a number of places.

Starla: Maybe we should check it out.

( Starla, Fallon, and Tamara all run out of the Jewel Keep.)

* * *

( Kale is standing in her Dragon Wagon, which is flying through a Wild Magic tunnel.)

Kale: Well, this looks like the best place to start...

Morgana: Yes, this place has great power! Start to build the Dark Land here!

Kale: Right away!

( She holds up the Dark Stone high and red light bursts from it.)

* * *

( Shadowsong, Moondance, and Sunstar gallop in the Wild Magic)

( Starla, Fallon, and Tamara glide by with their glider wings.)

Starla: Look! A porthole!

( She points to a magic portal.)

Fallon: It's the only one here.

Tamara: Maybe we should check it out.

Starla: Okay. Everyone, be ready.

( They all jump into it.)

* * *

( They appear on the ground. An evil red sky greets them and thorn trees are everywhere.)

Starla: Where are we?

Fallon: This looks like Kale has been here.

( A voice starts to rumble the land.)

Kale: And I still am!

Starla: Kale! Where are we?

Kale: You are in my Dark Land! It is the dark side of Avalon and I built it from scratch from Wild Magic. Isn't it a lovely place?

Tamara: Starla...

Fallon: Kale! Show yourself!

( The ground shakes and Kale appears.)

Kale: Here I am for my waiting public...

Starla: Kale, turn this land back now!

Kale: Oh, I don't think so. Anyway, if I did turn this land back, it would just be another bend in the Wild Magic.

( Kale holds up her Dark Stone.)

Kale: Now, little princess. Let's play, shall we?

( The Dark Stone starts shooting lightning beams everywhere.)

( Starla holds up her Sun Stone and it starts to shoot a beam. But the magic surrounds her and knocks her down.)

Fallon: Starla! The magic is out of control!

Kale: Wrong, I control all the magic here.

Tamara ( Running over to Starla): Starla! What happened?

Starla: Ah! I don't know...

( Wild Magic surrounds her.)

Starla: Ahhh!

Sunstar: Starla!

( Sunstar tries to release Starla by firing a beam, but Wild Magic surrounds her too.)

Kale: Ha ha ha! The magic really does work!

Tamara: Kale! Let Starla and Sunstar go!

Kale: Oh, I'm not doing anything now! It's the magic of your Enchanted Jewels!

Fallon: What?

Kale: You see, this world, even though not complete, will turn the power of your Enchanted Jewels against you. And now, it's my turn to play.

( Kale shoots a beam out of the Dark Stone and it knocks Starla and Sunstar out of the Dark Land and into the Wild Magic.)

Kale: Now then, I've rid Avalon of the princess.

Tamara: Starla... No!

Kale: I used the same technique to blast Merlin away.

Fallon: This can't mean...

Kale: Yes! The princess and the unicorn are gone. Nothing can save them now!

Tamara (to Fallon): We have no choice...

( Tamara climbs onto Shadowsong and Fallon Climbs onto Moondance. The unicorns gallop into the Wild Magic, back to Avalon.)

* * *

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

( Tamara is sitting on a tree stump by the Crystal Palace. Fallon walks over to her and sits beside her.)

Fallon: Tamara...

Tamara: I can't believe it. Starla and Sunstar are gone. We've failed them.

Fallon: It would have happened to us too! We couldn't have done anything...

( Moondance walks over to them.)

Moondance: Fallon, Shadow and I are going to search.

Fallon: For what?

Moondance: For Wild Magic.

Fallon: Oh, what does it matter now? Our duty as Jewel Riders is over.

Tamara: Fallon, Don't say that. We don't know for sure that Starla and Sunstar are gone.

Moondance: We're still going to search, you never know...

( Moondance gallops over to Shadowsong and they both gallop away.)

Moondance: I can tell that Fallon is very upset.

Shadowsong: Tamara is sad too.

Moondance: I don't think that Sunstar and the princess are gone forever.

* * *

( Starla plummets downward in the Wild Magic.)

( Sunstar flips and falls.)

Sunstar: Starla. Can you hear me?

( Starla makes no response.)

Sunstar: Starla?

( Starla then starts to moan.)

Starla: Oh...

( Sunstar glides over to Starla.)

Sunstar: Starla...

( Starla opens her eyes.)

Starla: Sunstar...

Sunstar: Yes. I'm here.

Starla: Sunstar...

Sunstar: Just climb onto me.

( Starla weakly pulls herself up onto Sunstar's saddle.)

Sunstar: Just hang on. I'm trying to call Moondance.

( Starla then leans onto Sunstar and seems to fall asleep.)

* * *

( In Dark Land, Kale is sitting on her new throne. Morgana appears.)

Morgana: I must say, great job. Now the princess is lost in the Wild Magic and the other Jewel Riders are helpless against my Dark Stone.

Kale: My Dark Stone.

Morgana: Whatever. Now, you must find the Crystal of Wild Magic.

Kale: Where is it?

Morgana: It is hidden in the Wild Magic. I have seen it only once and witnessed it's awesome power. It is the only kind of magical jewel that can overpower the magic of this place, but what are the chances of anyone finding it?

* * *

( Tamara is still sitting on the stump.)

Tamara: I don't understand how Kale found a magic that can overpower our jewels.

Fallon: Do you think we can tune the jewels for this?

Tamara: We can try, but it will be hard without Starla and her Sun Stone.

( Fallon and Tamara hold up their jewels.)

Tamara: With the power of magic and music and song, the jewels need to be tuned against magic so strong...

( The jewels light up and then stop glowing.)

Fallon: Did it work?

Tamara: The only way to tell is to try it out on Kale's magic.

Fallon: Okay. I'll call Moondance.

( Fallon calls for Moondance and her Mooon Stone lights up. Then Moondance and Shadowsong come galloping.)

( Fallon climbs onto Moondance and Tamara climbs onto Shadowsong.)

Tamara: We need to go back to Kale's Dark Land and try to defeat her before it's too late.

( Shadowsong and Moondance nod. A Wild Magic portal opens and they gallop into it and into the Dark Land.)

( Suddenly, Kale appears in front of them.)

Kale: Ha! You came back. But soon you will be history!

( She shoots lightning beams out of her Dark Stone.)

Tamara: Shadow! Look out!

( Shadowsong dodges a beam just in time to see it streak past him.)

Fallon: By the magic of the Moon Stone!

( Fallon's jewel armor appears.)

Tamara: By the Magic of the Heart Stone!

( Tamara's jewel armor appears.)

Tamara: Fallon! Wait! We'll have to tune the jewels!

Kale: You don't have time to tune your puny jewels! They will never overpower the magic of this Dark Land!

Tamara: Oh, I wish Starla was here about now...

* * *

Sunstar: Starla...

( Starla wakes up.)

Starla: What is it?

Sunstar: There's some kind of shining stone right there.

Starla: I'll get it.

( She reaches down and grabs it.)

Starla: This is such an odd looking jewel...

Sunstar: It has great Wild Magic power.

Starla: Sunstar, how far are we from Kale's Dark Land?

Sunstar: It's at least five or six bends away from here.

Starla: Somehow, I feel that Tamara and Fallon are there...

( She holds up her Sun Stone.)

Starla: Sun Stone, jewel of the light, help us take to a faster flight!

( The Sun Stone shines brightly.)

Sunstar: Here we go!

( Sunstar beats her wings against her sides and they fly through the Wild Magic like they are at warp speed. Sunstar flies up to the portal.)

Sunstar: Starla! The portal!

( Sunstar gallops into it and appears by Moondance.)

Tamara: Starla!

( Starla looks and ducks a lightning beam.)

( Morgana appears by Kale.)

Morgana: No... it can't be! She has the...

( Starla opens her hand and she is holding the Crystal of Wild Magic.)

Sunstar: Watch out Starla!

( Sunstar pushes Starla out of the way of one of Kale's lightning beams.)

Starla: Sunstar, I have to get closer to Kale because my Sun Stone won't work!

Morgana: Kale! She has the Wild Magic Crystal! You must get it!

( Kale keeps shooting beams, but Starla and Sunstar dodge them.)

Kale: Morgana, she won't hold still!

Morgana: Well, I can change that.

( Morgana lifts her hands and shoots magic out of them, right at Starla.)

( Sunstar jumps in front of Starla and the magic touches her.)

( Sunstar then freezes in the position she is in, like a statue.)

Starla: Sunstar!

( Starla strokes her, but she won't move.)

Starla: Oh no!

( Morgana freezes Tamara, Fallon, Moondance, and Shadowsong too.)

Starla: Okay. Are you guys looking for a fight?

Kale: Ohh, the little princess has lost her temper...

Starla: You can't hurt my friends and expect me to do nothing.

Morgana: Kale, watch her.

Starla: You have made me very angry by hurting my friends.

( Starla holds up her Sun Stone.)

Kale: What are you doing, Starla? You know your magic can't work here.

Starla: I am going to rescue my friends even if it destroys me.

( Starla shoots a beam out of her Sun Stone and it hits Kale square on. She collapses on her knees.)

Kale: Ahhh! Morgana!

( Morgana shoots magic at Starla, but she dodges it and shoots Sun magic at Morgana's magic, making it backfire and hit Morgana.)

Morgana: No! This can't be! Her magic is supposed to work against her!

Starla: Yes, but have you forgotten... I have the Wild Magic Crystal.

Morgana: No!

( Morgana then fades away.)

( Kale gets up.)

Kale: You have won a fight, but I'll be back! Morgana, get me out of here.

( She fades away as well.)

( Starla falls down.)

( Then, Sunstar, Fallon, Tamara, Moondance, and Shadowsong all come back to life.)

Fallon: Starla! You broke the spell... Starla?

( She sees Starla laying on the ground.)

Fallon: Starla!

Tamara: Oh no! She's...

( Starla shows no sign of life.)

Fallon: She's not. Is she...?

( Fallon and Tamara kneel down the her.)

( Starla then moves her hand.)

Sunstar: She's moving! Look!

( Starla then puts her hand into a fist.)

Tamara: She's alive!

( Tamara and Fallon lift Starla onto Sunstar.)

( They hear a loud blast of thunder.)

Fallon: We must get out of here!

( Fallon climbs onto Moondance, Tamara climbs onto Shadowsong and Sunstar outspreads her wings.)

( All three unicorns gallop into a portal. Just as they gallop into the portal, the Dark Land implodes.)

* * *

( Back at the Crystal Palace, Starla is laying in her bed.)

( Queen Anya, Tamara, Fallon and Sunstar are all looking over her.)

( Starla opens her eyes.)

Queen Anya: Starla?

Starla: Mother.

( Starla reaches her hand up.)

( She looks at Fallon, Tamara, and Sunstar.)

Starla: Now, I can be sure that I have loving friends.

( Starla strokes Sunstar and then Tamara and Fallon hold her hands.)


End file.
